Thank You For Always Listening To Me And For Loving Me
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Marguerite may tend to worry about quite a few things, but Alfred had certainly became everything to her within their lifetimes together, first as friends, and now has something more than that. *Nyo!Canada.* *Christmas giftfic to my wonderful friend, ImperatorAnonymous.*


**Merry early Christmas! I've wanted to write something out for you all day, Ale! Either way, I hope that you had a lovely day and that you love what I wrote for you and that it hopefully makes you really happy! I can't believe how fast time has flew since when we first talked and now it's December 2016! I hope that this Christmas gift from me to you is something that you'll really appreciate and that I captured this fluffy and sweet ship well. I hope that we can still manage to be great friends! I hope that I managed to capture this pairing in the way that you love them to be. Merry Christmas!**

Marguerite smiled at the way Alfred's fingers glided along hers; it was a gentle reminder that while things wouldn't be easy that they hadn't lost sight of how much each other really did mean.

She watched the glow of their wedding rings through the moonlight that sprinkled in through the window and wondered what had led to this, to the discovery of a feeling that meant more to her than she'd have ever guessed had she tried to imagine her own future.

The Canadian knew better than to just assume that there would not be pain in her future, that there wouldn't be wars, and those had been her main concerns then too; how could she become stronger in her own ways for her country.

She wanted despite how strong that she could be physically and how strategically that she could plan for peace to remain as often as possible.

Marguerite watched Alfred sleep beside her; he definitely was her strong neighbor, her best friend, and the man that she had fallen completely in love with.

She wished that her own worries and fears would just melt away, so that this moment could and would only bring joy to her and to them together.

Her mind was not ignorant of the years that they'd spent side by side nor did it simply forget the perfect way it felt for Alfred's arms to be wrapped around her.

Marguerite secretly thrilled for Alfred's presence and his loving proximity; he'd always been very affectionate and that alone made her smile.

He was her sweet other half, her boisterous neighbor that still made her feel more loved than anything she'd ever managed or anyone that she could ever imagine would make her feel.

She remembered meeting him and how strange it had all seemed and yet how lovingly close they'd grown to be.

Marguerite could remember sharing many of her secrets with her then would be lover as she could recall during their early childhood, needing someone else who could listen to her and who would remain regardless of whatever colony demanded them as Alfred like her had had no colonies then.

He'd listened to her despite what others may assume now, and he'd been her crying shoulder on the days that she snuck across the border, because she missed her childhood and hated having lost the chance to see a man that she'd begun to call 'Papa' a while ago.

Alfred may have always been closer to England, but he'd always listened to Marguerite whenever she needed him to.

She'd always tried to be all of that and more in turn for him.

Marguerite loved the man more than anything that had always listened to her and even stood up for her if he ever saw anyone being mean to her in any way.

Canada smiled as she leaned closer to her husband and just tried to focus on how happy he made her feel and how loved she felt to be near him.

She loved him more than she'd ever have expected had she known all those years ago that she would be meeting the man that felt more like a soulmate to her than simply a neighbor or someone that would eventually share guardians and caregivers for a time.

He was her other half, her soulmate, and her best friend.

Alfred had always tried to be her hero and had always tried to be there for her; love could be quite powerful, and she'd never doubted his ability to make her feel loved and to always stay by her side in spirit.

Marguerite curled closer as she listened to the steady drumbeat of her husband's heart, a sound that soothed her more than anything else.


End file.
